


Phone Call

by isabeau



Series: Known Alias [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, set before Neal gets caught the first time; Peter gets involved with someone, but then there's the matter of his wife back home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently have a drabble series now. o.O This is the second drabble in the KA series, first being [Known Alias](http://community.livejournal.com/whitecollar100/28307.html), although chronologically this takes place before that one. I suspect I will be jumping around in time with the series, which is nice and confusing, so sorry :)

Peter rehearses what he's going to say, over and over in his head, until it's elegant and eloquent and perfect and --

"Hey, you," El says when she answers.

\--and completely gone at the sound of her voice. Whoosh. "Uh," he says. "Um. Hey."

She gives a theatrical sigh. "Okay, Peter, I know that tone of voice. Spill."

Shit, he thinks, shit shit shit, but he can't not tell her, so he says "Um" again, and then, "You know that look-but-don't-touch thing?"

"Of course," she says, and of course, because it was her idea in the first place, and Peter scrubs at his face.

"Last night, uh," he says, "I went to this place. You know. Just to look."

"Lemme guess," she says, but at least she sounds amused, not angry, at least not yet. "There was touching?"

Touching, and kissing, and sucking, and-- Peter forces himself to concentrate on the present. On the phone call he is having *right now*. With his *wife*. He takes a deep breath, then says, all in a rush, "I-sort-of-accidentally-might-have-had-sex," and then "with-a-guy," and then, because El hasn't said anything, "look, I really didn't mean for it to go -- anywhere, really, I swear it was an accident, I know I screwed up, this will never happen again, I *promise*--"

"Why not?"

"-and I will -- uh -- huh?"

"Peter," she says, and she's actually *laughing*. "Is it serious?"

"Nah. It was just one time," he says, which isn't quite true, so he backtracks to "well, one *night*, anyway." Then: "I really *do* love you--"

"I know. Go have fun. Just ... maybe you could tell me the details when you get back," and oh, there's that wonderfully wicked tone to her voice that Peter loves.

"Um," he says eloquently.


End file.
